This invention relates to debarking machines generally referred to as “mechanical ring” debarkers. Debarkers of this type have a ring rotor into and through which successive logs are fed to be engaged and stripped of bark. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved debarking blade for mechanical ring debarking machines wherein the tip of the blade is designed so that it can be quickly and easily removed from the blade and replaced
In debarking machines of the ring rotor type, several debarking tools are circularly arranged around the central opening of the rotor and extend generally radially inwardly with their cutting edges positioned adjacent to the axis of the rotor. As they are rotated by the ring rotor, the blades follow the periphery of the logs while the cutting tips remove the bark. When the rotor is rotated and a log is being fed into the rotor inlet, the leading butt end of the log engages the debarking tools and causes them to move outwardly as they rotate so that the opening edges of the tools climb upwardly onto the peripheral surfaces of the log, progressively peeling the bark from the log as it moves past the rotating tools. Conventional debarking machines have tools with a climbing blade and a removable and replaceable blade tip. The blade tip is positioned in such a way that it is difficult to remove and replace, because the attachment bolts are positioned on the side of the blade perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of movement of the log through the rotating tools. For this reason, the tools adjacent to the tool whose tip is being removed and replaced interfere with proper access to the bolts for removal and replacement. Typically, therefore, hand-operated tools are used, or the tension on the tools is released in order to move adjacent tools out of the way. The weight of a single blade is typically between 15 and 125 pounds. The process of removing and replacing the tool tips as described above becomes progressively more difficult as the weight of the tools increases.
Blade tips should be tightened to a specified torque to prevent damage to the tip and tool, and to prevent the tip from becoming loose during use. Conventional blade tip location makes placing proper torque on the blade tip difficult by preventing or impeding use of an impact wrench with torque settings.